


His Littlest Love

by abraxos_is_toothless



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Married Life, My babies are in love, Post Kingdom of Ash, Soft Lorcan Salvaterre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_is_toothless/pseuds/abraxos_is_toothless
Summary: A few years after the events of Kingdom of Ash, Elide gives Lorcan the greatest gift of all.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	His Littlest Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a Drabble that I wrote last night on my phone and I am just in love with it:)

“This is all your fault! You’re never allowed to touch me again!” 

Lorcan only nodded as Elide screamed at him, squeezing his hand so hard he thought he could hear his bones breaking. They had waited a few years after they had gotten married to start trying for a baby. Elide had said she had wanted to have time with him, just the two of them, while she still looked in her eyes ‘somewhat beautiful’. He’d been angry at her for saying such a thing. She was beautiful at all hours of the day. When she first woke and her hair was a mess, when she was covered in dirt from roaming the grounds with Whitehorn’s boy. 

But she was a goddess when he made love to her, slow and gentle. Her skin glowing, eyes dark and moaning his name for the whole of Perranth to hear. Elide had blushed and hidden her face from him when he told her exactly that. 

When she had first said the words, ‘I want a baby’ four years later, he’d been overjoyed but had reminded her their lives were linked now. The two of them would live forever together and that there was plenty of time if she wasn’t sure. His love had been adamant, tackling him to the bed and riding him until he had seen stars. Lorcan wasn’t sacred to admit he had cried after, thanking her over and over for giving him this life, for wanting to create something so utterly special with him of all people. 

Once upon a time, he thought that Elide would never forgive him after that devastating day on the beach. Sometimes he still had nightmares about it, tormented with the thought of Maeve taking Elide instead of Aelin. There were times where he’d wake up screaming, reaching across the bed for her and she let him, losing sleep just to make sure he was alright. 

But here he was, stuck with nothing to do but watch as the love of his life screamed in pain and exhaustion, trying to bring their littlest one into the world. Lorcan sat behind her, legs on either side of her hips as Elide leaned back against him. After the latest push, her head fell back against his shoulder, sweat dripping down her temple.

“I can’t do it Lor, I can’t, I can’t...”

Lorcan hushed her, leaning down to press his lips to her cheek as he dabbed at her forehead with a damp cloth. “Yes you can, sweetheart, you’re so close. I know it hurts, I know, but it’s just one more and then it’s all done.”

Elide’s eyes fluttered closed and she breathed deeply before opening them once more, pushing herself back up and gripping his hand tightly. The healer at the end of the bed gave Elide a bright smile and nodded, signalling for her to go again. His wife pushed with everything she had left as Lorcan shouted alongside her. “That’s it El, keep going love.” Suddenly Elide stopped, relief flooding through her body as she fell against him again, and then there was a high pitched cry ringing around the room. His head shot up from where he was whispering praise into Elide’s ear, just as she was handed a squirming bundle. The healer announced, “It’s a boy,” as she stepped back. Lorcan looked to see his precious little love had the beginnings of dark hair, Elide’s adorable nose and his mouth. He was absolutely perfect in every way and Lorcan couldn’t help as tears began to flow freely down his face, hand reaching out to gently trace a chubby cheek with the tip of his finger. Elide rocked him as he quieted, tipping her head to the side to look directly at Lorcan. 

“I love you, more than words can say. He’s beautiful.”

“Just like his mother.” He breathed, and his wife cupped his cheek in her hand, pulling him down for a kiss, chaste and soft but telling each other without words how they both felt.

As he pulled back he murmured “I know we were still discussing names, but I have one.” Elide nodded once, eyes not leaving his face, even as he turned to stare at their son. “I think I’d like to name him ‘Cal’ after your father, if that’s something you would want?” He heard her let out a choked of sound, turning back to look at her just as she began to sob, nodding rapidly as she said the words ‘thank you’ like a mantra. He pressed his forehead against her own, rubbing their noses together. 

“I’ve never been happier than I am now, Lord Lorcan Lochan.” A laugh tore through his throat and he shook his head, wrapping his arms around both his wife and his son. Lorcan was by far the luckiest male alive and he’d never wish to be anywhere else. 

Perranth, Elide, Cal. Lorcan was finally somewhere he’d never thought he’d be, somewhere he’d craved for with longing for centuries. 

Lorcan was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated💚


End file.
